My Reason, My Curse
by cherryXbomb
Summary: I actually loved someone before Lucas… big mistake, huh? He hurt me more than anyone I’ve ever known. Brooke and wait not telling


**Title: **My Reason, My Curse

**Author: **cherryXbomb

**Rating: **PG-13 for language and sexual innuendo

**Disclaimer: **I don't own One Tree Hill. If I did, I wouldn't have let Haley and Nathan get married, though I am a big shipper of them.

**Feedback: **Much appreciated.

**Distribution: **Just ask so I may brag.

**Author's Note: **Based on true events of my life and transferred to Brooke's. However, I never loved Lucas… in real life at least! I've just mixed two guys and came up with Brooke's heartbreaker. The break-up and information are what happened to me with the second guy.

**Ship: **Read to find out. Not who you'd expect.

**Spoilers: **Absolutely none… unless you are unfamiliar with Brooke's character.

**Summary: **I actually loved someone before Lucas… big mistake, huh? He hurt me more than anyone I've ever known. (Brooke and wait not telling)

Begin 

I know how Tree Hill thinks of me. I'm Brooke Davis, slutty cheerleader supreme. I live up to the title of cheer captain with my biting sarcasm and fake smile. But there's so much more to me, but not like there's more to Peyton. I'll never be as good as Peyton.

I actually loved someone before Lucas… big mistake, huh? He hurt me more than anyone I've ever known. He didn't cheat on me with my best friend… he was my best friend. I met him years ago, even before Peyton's mom died, which was an eternity ago.

We were friends for years, even though he had the hugest crush on Tutor-Girl. I thought he was stupid for it, I mean, Peyton was prettier… and come to think of it… so was I.

We started dating in the ninth grade. For a whole month I put up with his bullshit, not recognizing it for what it was… which was bullshit. I gave him my virginity in exchange for his own and I also gave him my heart. I thought I had his too... Damn did I think wrong.

One day, I went over to his house with a couple of friends. See, this guy wasn't supposed to date so for an entire year, his parents never knew. They were so ignorant as to let me stay the night with him. Childhood best friends get those perks, even after puberty. We put on the mask of platonic friends well… or so I thought.

We were sitting on his porch, and he whispered in my ear that he needed to talk to me. I go with him to the side of his house and the first thing he does is give me a big old kiss, tongue and all. I thought that we were going to have sex right there up against his house with his parent's home. I thought wrong… way wrong.

"Brooke, we really need to talk," he told me.

"What's up?" I asked him. I really wished we'd go back to kissing.

"My dad found out we were dating. He told me either I break up with you, or he'll call and do it for me," the guy told me.

Tears stung my eyes and I choked back tears. "How did he find out?" I asked.

"One of the neighbors saw us kissing," he explained. He looked like he was about to cry. I hated that look in his dark brown eyes.

"So, tell your dad we broke up," I told him with a mischievous grin.

"I thought of that. Brooke, I just don't want you to be embarrassed by him calling you. I hate this," he told me.

"I hate this too. But it's not your fault babe. It's his."

"I love you."

I really wished he hadn't said that. I mean, he'd said it like fifteen times in the month… each day. So that would be fifteen times thirty, which would equal… a lot. He said it a lot of times. This was the only time I didn't want to hear it. "I love you too."

He kissed me one last time and then I left. I ran to Peyton's house as fast as I could. I told her everything, about how his dad made us break up and about how I loved him and everything I hadn't told her before. "Brooke, it'll be okay."

"Thanks Peyton," I told her. I went back to my house and got high for the first time. I thought that pain killers could take away the pain in my heart… all it really did was soothe it until my buzz left.

I stayed friends with him for awhile… until he started dating Peyton. Then one day, Peyton appeared at my doorstep.

"Hey Friend," I told her, giving her a big hug. I was on pain killers again. She never really liked me on them, but she didn't stop them.

"Brooke, we need to talk."

"Oh no. Those five words are always a buzz kill. Not to mention, we've got a party to go to and we can't ruin any good party with those five words," I told her.

"It's about you-know-who," Peyton told me.

"Ex-Boyfriend whose your boyfriend," I asked.

"Yeah. He told me something today and even though I promised him I'd never tell you, I have to."

"What did he tell you?" I asked her. I could feel the buzz melting away already.

"He told me that you were a waste of time," Peyton told me gently. "I'm so sorry Brooke."

"No, no problem," I told her. All the while I was trying not to cry because pretty girls just don't cry. It was an unwritten law or something. Pretty girls don't cry. "We can't all be good for time."

"He's an ass hole."

"Tell me something I don't know. Let me guess the shit about his dad was probably a lie too. His dad probably knows you two are dating because you're like Miss Tree Hill 2002. All parent's approve of you," I told her.

"Yeah, it was a lie. Apparently, he tells that to all of his girlfriends who he breaks up with."

That was it. I knew I'd confront him at the party. I also knew that I had to put on the best clothing and go to the party looking perfect. That was my first time with the fake smile. I didn't care anymore. My parent's weren't home and they didn't care about the fact that I stayed out all night at parties drinking so much that it felt that my liver would explode from alcohol.

I learned that night that all guys were good for were breaking hearts. But he never broke Peyton's heart, she broke his. He finally got Tutor-Girl. My whole thing with Lucas was actually supposed to be revenge. That's why I started liking him. I wanted to get back at him. But of course, the curse of their family on my heart got me to fall in love with him before he ripped my heart into shreds.

My reason for sex without meaning, for drinking, for drugs, for all of it is so I could just escape for awhile. My curse is loving the Scott brothers.

My first love was Nathan Scott… and people wonder why we don't talk anymore.


End file.
